In today's world, with increasing exchange of information between various entities, cryptography is being commonly implemented for ensuring safety of the information being exchanged. Cryptography may be understood as a technique used for converting the information into an inapprehensible form which may not be easily retraced by a communicating party other than the intended recipient. Implementation of cryptography helps in securing the information against malicious attacks, for example, by hackers. Further, cryptography also preserves the security of the information in a case where the information is wrongly transmitted to an undesired recipient.